A cross-point memory that includes lower layer interconnects, upper layer interconnects that three-dimensionally cross the lower layer interconnects, and memory cells provided between the upper layer interconnects and the lower layer interconnects at the intersections between the upper layer interconnects and the lower layer interconnects has been proposed.
Generally, after stacking a stacked film including the memory cell on the lower layer interconnect, the stacked film and the lower layer interconnect are patterned into line configurations. After filling an inter-layer insulating film into the trenches between the stacked films that are made by the patterning, the upper layer interconnect is formed on the stacked films and on the inter-layer insulating film. Then, the stacked films including the memory cells and have columnar configurations are formed at the intersections between the upper layer interconnects and the lower layer interconnects by patterning the upper layer interconnect into line configurations and by further patterning the stacked films under the spaces between the upper layer interconnects patterned into the line configurations.